


Carcharodon Interruptus

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For teamcockbert places challenge: "in a boat that has sunk and there's only 5 minutes of air left and there's a SHARK"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carcharodon Interruptus

[Main fanfic page](../)

**Carcharodon Interruptus**

by astolat

"So, uh," Kris said, swallowing, as the water crept slowly up, seeping around the wreckage blocking the door. He looked at the cabin ceiling and tried to guess how much time was left, and then he stopped looking. Outside the jammed porthole window, the long grey body of the shark glided by again. 

"It's okay," Adam said, mouth trembling a little, trying to smile. He had one hand clenched hard in Kris's shirt. "I guess everyone's luck runs out sometimes. Fucking Simon Fuller and his fucking reunion cruise." 

"No, I mean, yeah, but," Kris said. "Uh. If." 

Adam stared at him. "What, seriously?"

"Well," Kris said. "Not if you don't—"

Adam was getting his pants open before Kris could get out anything else, fingers skidding on the wet belt buckle, and then they wriggled out of their clothes—they'd already kicked their shoes off—and then Adam had him up against the wall with Kris's wet jeans still around one ankle, floating, hitching Kris's legs up around his sides. 

Bottles of toiletries were bobbing in the water around them, and Adam popped open a hand lotion. "So I think we can skip the condom," he said, and Kris groaned agreement as Adam's fingers pressed in fast and deep. 

He clutched on Adam's shoulders and just hung on, braced against the curved cabin wall. The water was around their waists now, and it wasn't hard to stay up; Kris felt almost weightless. Adam was guiding in the head of his cock, and Kris shut his eyes and opened up, panting as he pushed down on it, because holy shit, big, and he'd never—he'd wanted to, but he'd never—

"Hey," Adam said, murmuring, against his cheek, and Kris said, strangled, "Hey. Wow," and felt Adam smile against his cheek, and then Adam was fucking him gently, water sloshing up Kris's back in little waves. 

"Ready?" Adam said, and Kris wondered ready for what, because it seemed to him like they were already—oh. Oh. 

"Jesus," Kris said, groaning, and let his head fall back against the cabin wall, Adam's hips moving in him, quick shuddering strokes, and—"Holy fucking shit!" Kris yelped, as the porthole window exploded in on them and the giant body of the shark went lunging by on a rush of roaring water that flung them both down and apart. 

The shark was thrashing in the half-filled room, smashing into the bolted-in furniture, drawers shattering under its massive weight. It had a giant gold lamé scarf tangled around its head and was snapping its jaws on it wildly. 

Kris grabbed and got Adam's hand grabbing back at him, mostly by luck, and they gulped air and ducked out through the jagged open hole the shark had left, kicking desperately for the sunlight overhead. There were bits of wreckage floating in the water all around them as their heads broke the surface. Then Kris shook water away from his eyes and saw the giant orange liferaft bobbing, and Allison waving frantically at them, yelling, with one of the boat crew hanging on to her belt to keep her from going over. 

"Swim, oh my god, swim!" Adam said, and they managed to get to the raft and get pulled aboard, just as the shark came erupting out of the ocean behind them. It breached the water, grey skin glistening, and they all watched awed as it thrashed madly in mid-air, head still wrapped in gold lamé and wrestling a pair of leather pants back and forth in its teeth. 

"I loved those pants," Adam said sadly, as the shark sank back out of view except for the bobbing fin, going in furious circles. The boat crew were paddling away as fast as they could go, towards the oncoming rescue ship on the horizon. 

"Shit, son, better the pants than you," Allison said. "I don't know that you had to take off your jockeys, though." 

"Excuse me, don't look!" Adam said, indignantly. Kris had already grabbed one of the lifejackets and was holding it in his lap. Adam scooted over next to him and grabbed a flap of the lifejacket to cover his, too. He sighed and tipped his head over to lean against Kris's. "Oh my God was that unfair," he moaned softly.

"It did kinda save our lives," Kris said. 

"It could have waited another _minute_ ," Adam said sullenly, and looked at Kris. "And now I've missed my near-death window, right?"

Kris blushed. "Well, uh. Seeing as how I'm already screwed—" 

Adam brightened and edged closer to Kris. "I bet they'll give us a cabin to ourselves." 

In the distance, the setting sun gleamed off the gold lamé scarf as it trailed along through the water.

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/230541.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/230541.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
